KND: A Man to Man Talk
by CallMeButLove
Summary: Somewhere in a tree-house in Cleveland two teenage boys have a 'discussion'... REALLY SHORT with two implied pairings, blink and you'll miss the second one. Please read and review!


**Author's notes:**

**This one is extremely short, and very different from my other stories. I was feeling the need to experiment... I wanted to avoid names (only used one), and 'he said', 'she said'. Tell me if it makes any sense like this, please...  
**

**I also felt the need to have something to post this weekend since I MIGHT not be able to post the next chapter of the bigger story I'm working on... see notes at the bottom about that...**

**If this is terrible, I apologize and if you like it - GREAT! Please review so I will know someone's reading ;)**

"A Man to Man Talk"

Writing Operative: CallMeButLove

**Somewhere in a tree-house in Cleveland two teenage boys have a 'discussion'...**

"You totally know what I'm talking about, you just won't admit it."

"You're completely wrong and you won't give up."

"I'll prove it!"

"Oh you will? We'll see about that!"

**Later that day...**

"GAME OVER! Player Two wins."

"Like I said, you can't even play video games unless we're alone in the room and even then, if the right person comes in you loose it... It's gotten really obvious, to everyone but the two of you."

"I just wasn't that into the game right now that's all", defensive.

"Sure. Right. Whatever you say."

"I thought you said you were gonna try and prove your little 'theory'?", a deflection.

"OK. You asked for it. I will now prove my point with a simple test – word association", the opening move.

"'Whatever."

"I'll say a word or phrase and you will say the first thing that comes into your head. If you lie then, I will know and I'll dismantle the wrestling robot so completely that you'll never get it to work and if you keep lying I'll re-wire the TV to block any and all of your favorite shows. Nothing 'manly' will ever air in this tree-house again."

"Let's dance", outright challenge.

"Iceberg", "Cold"

"Street lamp", "Sidewalk"

"Hospital", "Doctors"

"Pluto", "Mickey Mouse"

"Cats", "Claws"

"Dance", "Crud"

"Beach", "Sand"

"You're stubborn."

"HA! You just say that 'cause I proved you wrong."

"Wait a little while and see if the truth reveals itself to your hard head."

**Still later...**

He sat practicing his video game mightiness just to prove he was still the best, and was blissfully oblivious once more until the moment a companion stepped into the room and joined him on the couch without speaking.

Obsidian shimmering in the sun dazzled, almond shaped indigo pools mesmerized, milky satin encased in emerald enraptured him. Musical laughter tinkling through the air distracted him, tiny foot-falls like snowflakes settling on the frozen earth caught his mind. Long willow-wand limbs with fingers of infinite grace captured his imagination. Fragility and strength like a spider's thread inspired him. Innocence and wisdom intertwined amazed, delicate beauty with fierce conviction stunned, loyalty and generosity without limits humbled him. Long and lithe dancer's legs entranced, pearl teeth smiling his direction or any direction enthralled him, and suddenly jarringly he realized! Love and desire beyond expression engulfed his heart, flooded his soul. Drowning in reality, suffocating with acceptance, feeling overwhelmed and bolting up from his seat, the shock sent him running from the room to the one person from whom he could be sure to get sound advice.

"Don't laugh", he panted when the door opened.

"Why would I laugh? Aside from the fact that you look like the Wedgie-saurus Rex is chasing you again", his friend laughed heartily despite the stern look he shot at him while shoving past into the room.

"What's wrong now?"

"We need to talk. You know 'man to man'."

"Oh – kay. What about?"

"What do you think?", exasperation.

"Ah! So you finally came to your senses, huh?, blatant triumph.

"You gonna make fun of me, or you gonna help me?"

"What do you need help for? Just go out there and speak up. Nothing hard about the truth", sage wisdom.

"What makes you so sure the truth is easy to say? It's not, or you would've done it by now too", evasion and diversion.

"This is not about me. You need to say it, now's the time. You have to try before someone beats you to it."

"Who?", utter terror.

"No one waits forever, it's just a fact", blunt honesty.

"I – I can't. I'm..."

"Scared. I know, before you deny it. I know. You can't let fear stop you, just say what you feel."

"You know those words you were saying before?", stalling.

"Yep."

"I lied on all of them. They only brought one thing to my mind, I just couldn't say it."

"Yep."

"You knew? Then why aren't you destroying the robot already?", dense attempt at hedging.

"Because I wanted you to think, and you did. I knew you'd lie, that wasn't the point. It was to motivate you to really stop and think. There's no better way I know to get your attention than to pick a fight", true friendship.

"Here goes.", nervous.

"Good Luck", a wink.

Like an inmate on the longest walk, he trudged with iron clad feet into the main room. Still perched there, bird-like and angelic was his object. His palms sweat, his jaw ached, his throat scratched, his knees shook. The distance crossed and he stood rooted in front of the couch. He leaned down and clicked the power button on the remote. A momentary flash of anger frightened him, but it faded when eyes locked. Frozen seconds refused to tick past, all creation vanished and fell away. Fire crackled around the room like lightening, and then he finally found his voice, raw and shaky in his own ears.

"Kuki? I need to talk to you, it's really important."

END

**Additional Author's Note: **

**Hope you enjoyed! It's a VERY different style for me, and I hope it holds you over until I can post the next chapters to my bigger story. If you're wondering what I am waiting for... there is someone here you could ask, but I can't put her on the spot. She knows who she is... I promise I will update that one soon.**


End file.
